


The Darkest Green

by Riotstarter1214



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riotstarter1214/pseuds/Riotstarter1214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver tortures Isobel for what she did to him. The team watches Oliver get his answers and...satisfaction. Will his team stand by him or will he get lost in the dark side. Very Dark (If Stephen Amell read this he would be sickened).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Darkest Green

Oliver vs Isobel 

This is dark. Very dark and I kinda feel bad for writing it. 

Start

Oliver stormed into his board room feeling pure adrenaline and rage. He barely remembers how the room was empty leaving except for Isobel. 

She had an evil smirk thinking she had the upper hand. He stepped forward until his hand found her throat. "You fucking bitch." 

Isobel had never heard this tone from Oliver before she tried to break his hold and fight back. 

Oliver quickly ended this fight and pinned Isobel to the table. "You think a couple of self defense classes could get the upper hand on me."

Isobel laughed, "You won't kill me you have your sister to think about."

Oliver shoved her arm dislocating her shoulder. He reveled in her scream of pain. He leaned down to her ear, "I am not going to kill you Isobel. I am going to break you. When we were in Russia I met with the Russian mafia and have friends there...and they are always looking for sex slaves."

Isobel's eyes went wide, she knew what would happen if he was telling the truth. "Slade would-."

Oliver moved her arm eliciting another scream. "He is using you and so will hundreds of men. You have made a grave error crossing me." He took her from the table and started to walk her out. 

Isobel was panicking, "Please Oliver it was all Slade I have feelings for you." 

Oliver didn't respond and led her to the hallway where Diggle was waiting. 

Diggle was shocked, "What are you doing?"

Oliver kicked Isobel in the back of the knees causing her to fall to her knees. "Diggle she is working with Slade and I need answers. When this is over she is going to a Russian brothel."

Diggle didn't know what to say to that and just opened the elevator and said, "Where to?"

Oliver pushed Isobel inside and said, "The lair call Sara and tell her to clear a table and get some cuffs. Then tell Felicity to delete the footage from QC."

The Lair

Oliver led Isobel into the lair by her bad arm. She was in tears her makeup was running. Oliver was met with faces of disapproval from his team. 

Sara ran up, "Ollie I know you want to save Thea but this isn't the way."

Oliver slammed Isobel on the metal table and cuffed her hands to the table. She screamed when he raised her arm. Oliver looked back at Sara and growled, "I will do what it takes for family."

Roy was next to Felicity and he spoke up, "Oliver I'm with you."

Felicity never liked Isobel but seeing her ready to be tortured. She did feel pity for Isobel. 

Oliver wheeled over the crash cart and before he opened a drawer Isobel cried out. "Thea is at a storage facility managed by my company on the east side." 

Felicity quickly found the place and Oliver pointed to Roy, "Take Sara and get my sister."

Sara didn't protest and left with Roy. Diggle wanted to talk Oliver down. "Oliver don't do this. This isn't what Tommy would have wanted."

Oliver stopped what he was doing. "Tommy's half sister is in danger and more people are in danger he would understand."

Felicity walked over and put a hand on Oliver's arm. "Oliver I believe in everything we have done but I can't be apart of this."

Oliver looked at Felicity with softened eyes, "Felicity if you can't watch I understand but I won't stop until I get my company back and I know everything Slade has planned."

Felicity looked to Isobel, "Tell him everything you know now or I will leave and pretend I don't know what will be happening to you."

"My part was to get the company I don't know anything else." 

Felicity walked away and took Diggle with her to the bar. Oliver watched them leave and heard the door close. He turned back to a chained Isobel. "She knows you know more because if she didn't know more she would have had made me let you go." He opened a drawer and pulled a scalpel out. "I have been in your shoes before...being tortured. I know how it feels but if you tell me what I want to know I will stop."

Isobel started to cry, "Please Oliver Slade made me a deal I carried out my part I don't know anything else."

Oliver lifted her shirt and cut deeply across her torso mirroring one of his own scars. She screamed for him to stop. He let the blood pool before placing a defib paddle on the wound. "Tell me."

She looked at him with total and utter fear in her eyes. "I don't." He didn't wait for a response before turning on the current. Her back arched off the table as she let out an ear piercing scream. 

Oliver pulled a syringe of morphine, "I can make the pain go away if you tell me. I will even promise not to send you to a Russian brothel."

She just looked at him and spit the blood from her biting her tongue. "Just kill me."

Oliver wiped his face, "You said you were a ballerina right? Can you dance with out your Achilles' tendon?"

He moved to her feet and watched her flail trying to delay what was to come. He caught her right foot and sliced the tendon. 

She let loose more screams of pain and curses at him. 

The door to the lair opened and Sara and Roy came flying down. Roy went right over to Isobel and grabbed her throat, "Where is she?"

Isobel laughed, "Slade released her already." 

Sara went to the computers and found Thea was at the police station. "She's at the station lets go."

Oliver got in Isobel's face, "If she is hurt you will regret it." He turned to Roy, "Watch her but don't kill her tell Felicity to get her to sign back over the company."

(When Oliver returns)

Oliver took off his jacket and looked to Isobel on the table quietly sobbing. "Did she sign the papers?" 

Felicity nodded, "She signed over everything, it should hold up but if she's dead it might look suspicious."

Oliver sighed, "Yes it would. Slade released Thea and told her that Malcolm Merlyn was her father. Now Thea hates me. He is trying to hurt me so I'm going to hurt him." He walked over to Isobel and asked, "Will you continue to help Slade if we free you?"

Isobel nodded, "You will die."

He turned to Roy, "Squeeze her ankles until they are dust."

Roy did as he was told and felt her bones shatter and heard screams. 

Oliver asked the question again. 

Isobel shook her head frantically, "Please I won't."

Oliver looked to Sara, "Wait until tomorrow's news conference and drop her at the hospital." He then injected the morphine directly in her heart and watched as her eyes closed in relief. 

Oliver turned to his team, "I am sorry it came to this but I will do what is necessary to kill Slade. I am sorry that you had to see that."

Roy nodded and left to see Thea. Sara had seen worse and understood. Diggle just nodded and left. 

Felicity stuck around and let loose a few tears, "Can you promise that will never happen again?"

Oliver embraced her, "If someone took you I would do it again. I never make this decision lightly but I will always keep you guys safe."

Felicity hugged back, "Did you enjoy it?" She asked in the quietest voice possible. 

He shook his head, "I'm not remorseful about it but I didn't enjoy it."

"You did what you had to do and that is why I love you." She nodded in acceptance. This was the darkest she had ever seen green. 

End 

Hoped you liked it and I seriously thought about a tale scene but couldn't get through writing it. I just hate Isobel and thinks she deserves it.


End file.
